Thanksgiving Special
by BlackWhole
Summary: Summary: It’s Thanksgiving, and the Maple family is ready to celebrate. Who knew that one call could change everything...Rated T for implied stuff


The Thanksgiving Holiday

A/N: Based off of Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald, that's all you need to know. Enjoy.

* * *

It's a chilly night in the season of autumn. The month is November, and it is now 4 p.m. of the third Thursday. The current setting is in Petalburg, but not a single soul is outside of their homes. That is because on this night, families all 'round the world celebrate the holiday known as Thanksgiving. 

While most families were busy with the holiday preparations already, one family in particular was bustling with activity like no other. This family of four would be the Maples, who were well known in this city, if only because the Gym Leader was Norman Maple. At this current time, Norman was busy preparing the monstrosity of a turkey, yet with the assistance of his hyperactive Vigoroth, he had very little trouble.

Caroline, the mother, was busy with the side dishes, with the help of the youngest child, Max. The remaining family member, May, was much more content with setting the table, ensuring that the pot holders were in place, and the silverware distributed. Though the work was streamlined, everyone was brought to a halt by the sound of the vid-phone ringing.

May, who was nearest the device, rushed over to answer it. Picking up the receiver, May stated her greeting.

"This is the Maple residence; may I ask who is calling?" May patiently waited for her answer. She got it when the display lit up.

"There's a face I thought I'd never see again..." A snowy-white haired boy said, who looked to be the same age as May, if not a bit older.

"Brendan!" May squealed, causing him to wince from the high-pitched sound.

"Good to see you too, May. So, what're you up to this evening?" He rubbed his eyes, as he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Well, it is Thanksgiving, Brendan. I'm busy helping get everything ready." A look of surprise came over Brendan's face.

"Oh, it's that time of year again? Being a Pokémon Researcher takes up so much time, the days seem to blur together. I can't really tell one day from the next. Ever since my dad left to go help the Rangers in Fiore, it's been really difficult." May's jaw dropped.

"Brendan...how long has Professor Birch been gone?" He put a hand to his chin, thinking back.

"I'd say about eight months, maybe more." May's look of shock turned to anger.

"And you didn't tell me?! You've gone all this time alone?!" Brendan looked more amused than scared.

"Yeah, sorry about that, May. It happened faster than I thought. One morning, dad comes in, says he'll be going to Fiore, and that I'll be left to take care of the lab. I couldn't even say good-bye before he left." Brendan stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"That's so sad. Have you had any one to talk to, other than the Pokémon?" May kept looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't needed.

"Not that I can remember. Heck, in the last three years, you're the only person I've spoken to other than my dad. Wow, I can't believe it's been three years since you became champion. And you still are, if I'm not mistaken." A look of happiness came across May's face.

"Yup, you got that right. I've been able to defend it all this time. I've had a couple close matches...but none were as challenging as our battles." Brendan ran a hand through his hair.

"You're flattering me. Every time we battled you creamed me. The only battle that was anywhere near close was our first, and that's because I chose a Mudkip to give me advantage over your Torchic." Brendan smiled sheepishly.

"That's not true and you know it. Hey wait a second; you're trying to change the subject, aren't you? Well too bad, because you aren't getting away that easy. Hang on, I'll be right back." May set the receiver on top of the unit so that he could only see what she was doing, but couldn't hear. After seeing her jump up and down happily, she ran back over to the vid-phone.

"Brendan, do still have any flying Pokémon?" May asked. Brendan looked over to the six Pokéballs that rested in their plastic case.

"Yeah, I still have Altaria. Why?" Brendan reached over to the case, pulling off the plastic covering. Removing Altaria's Pokéball, Brendan placed the covering back on.

"Well, seeing as you're all alone, I asked my mom and dad if you could come celebrate Thanksgiving with us!" Brendan nearly dropped the Pokéball.

"...You...did?"

"Yup, and they said yes! So get out Altaria and get over here!"

"Well, I don't know May. It's very generous of you to offer, but I really-"

"Pleeeeeease, Brendan?" May put on puppy-dog eyes, and her lip trembled.

"Could I resist a face like that? Actually...yes I could." Brendan laughed, causing May to shake her head.

"That's the Brendan I remember. So when are you gonna be here?" May started bouncing in place.

"Whoa, calm down. It looks pretty bad outside, so it'll probably be about fifteen minutes. But before I go, promise me one thing." May tilted her head, curious.

"What? What do I need to do?"

"Well...let me put it this way. You owe me for making me do this." Brendan cut off the call after that.

"I wonder what he meant by that..." May hung up the receiver and turned off the vid-phone.

"I take it he's coming?" Caroline asked while chopping some carrots.

"Yup, he said he'd be here in fifteen minutes!" May squealed while jumping up and down.

"Somebody's happy..." Max grumbled while slicing up some potatoes.

"I can't help it! I haven't seen Brendan in three years, and he's gonna be here in fifteen minutes!"

"Well, you can pass the time by cooking up some mashed potatoes." Norman said, handing her the mix.

"Yes, sir!" May grabbed a pot and began to make the mashed potatoes.

While May busied herself with the mashed potatoes, Norman put the turkey into the oven. Having nothing else to do, he helped Caroline and Max finish up the vegetables.

"She seems a bit happy, doesn't she?" Caroline motioned to May, who was humming a tune while waiting for the potatoes to cook.

"I'm not surprised. As she said, she is seeing a boy that she hasn't heard from in three years." Norman didn't take his attention away from the knife that was slicing through the onion.

"I'm going to keep my eye on them. After all, you can never be too safe." Norman shook his head.

"Caroline, I love you with all my heart, but sometimes you worry too much." Having finished dicing the onion, Norman deposited the pieces into the stuffing mix.

"I'm still going to watch them, just so you know." Norman sighed, knowing that this was pointless to argue.

"Do as you will, Caroline. Brendan's a good kid, and I doubt he'd do anything to May."

"Yes, but-" Caroline was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I got it!" May dropped the spoon that was in her hand, and was at the door a second later. Taking a second to look through the peephole, May unlocked the door and opened it.

"I made it here quicker than I thought. The weather wasn't as bad as I originally-" Brendan was cut off by May tackling him into the grass, while squealing the entire time.

"It's so good to see you again! I can't believe we went that long with out seeing each other! That won't happen again, I promise!" May looked up to Brendan, and noticed that his face had turned blue. She let go of him, and giggled as he caught his breath.

"I now know what it feels like to be run over by a Donphan's Rollout." Brendan said after a moment. Seeing the enraged look on May's face, Brendan scratched the back of his head.

"So, how're you doing, May?" Brendan grinned, and began to back away from her.

"Oh no, you get back here, right now!" May ran after Brendan, who was only a few steps ahead of her.

"Give me a break! I haven't moved like this in who knows how long!" May didn't let up, and soon caught up to him. Before she could catch him, Brendan tripped, and May tripped over him. Brendan rolled over just in time to see May's chest as she landed on him.

"Well that's wonderful." Brendan said in a muffled voice.

"PERVERT!" May shouted, leaping off of him.

"How am I a pervert? You're the one who tripped over me!" Brendan picked himself up off the ground.

"If you hadn't rolled over, that wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if you hadn't tripped over me..."

"But if you hadn't tripped, then I wouldn't have tripped over you!"

"Well if your grass wasn't here, then I wouldn't have tripped!" May opened her mouth to say something, but coved it as she began to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Brendan watched as she attempted to regain control of herself. After a few minutes, her laughter finally reduced to giggles.

"I...I expected you...to blame me, but...you blamed the grass instead." May said between giggles.

"Well it's true. If there was no grass, then I wouldn't have tripped." May shook her head.

"But I thought you were going to say something about me chasing you." Brendan looked surprised.

"I didn't think of that..." May flicked his nose.

"Hey! What was that for?! That hurts ya know...feel for yourself!" Brendan flicked May's nose, and returned to rubbing his own.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" May began to rub her nose.

"You flicked my nose, so I flicked yours. That really hurts."

"Well, what'd you expect, a tickle? Think again, Einstein."

* * *

Norman and Caroline had watched the whole ordeal. Caroline gave Norman a knowing look, who gave a nod in return. They returned their attention back to Brendan and May, who were still arguing. By this point, their insults had degraded to the quality of first-graders, as they apparently couldn't think of anything more creative. Before their fight could carry on any longer, Caroline interrupted. 

"I hate to bother you two, but it is cold out here and you'll both catch a cold if you don't get inside soon." They snapped their heads in the direction of Caroline's voice, and saw both of May's parents in the doorway. Her cheeks burning, May grabbed Brendan's wrist and literally dragged him into the house.

* * *

"So, what're we gonna do for another two hours?" Brendan relaxed on the sofa. 

"Are you kidding? We haven't seen each other for three years. We definitely need to catch up. So get your butt off the couch." May began to pull on his wrist to lift him up.

"The only thing I've done in the past three years is study Pokémon behavior in their natural habitat." Brendan tried to resist her, but was having difficulty.

"I'm sure you've done more than that. Besides, I have all sorts of stuff to tell you."

"But why can't we talk out here? I'm comfy..." May looked at him as if he'd done the stupidest thing ever.

"Brendan," May dropped her voice to a whisper, "There's some things that I can't let the rest of my family know." His interest sparked, Brendan hopped off the couch, ready to follow her.

"That's what I thought. Now let's go!" May ran up the stairs and into her room, with Brendan in tow. Just as she was about to close her door, May heard her mother's voice.

"Remember May, the door stays open, no exceptions!" Both Brendan and May's faces lit a bright red.

"Mother! How could you think like that?!" May sighed, heading to her bed.

"She's just looking out for you, you know that right?" Brendan seated himself next to May.

"Yeah, but now I can't tell you what I was going to. Max is good at being sneaky, and he could listen in on us." May sighed again.

"You can tell me some other time. Technically speaking, the lab back in Little Root is closed for the week. I was just working overtime." May's expression suddenly brightened.

"So that means you don't have to go back to work until Monday, right?" May already knew the answer.

"Well, yeah but-"

"Good, because that means we can spend more time together!" May smiled happily.

"But what are we gonna do to pass the time now?" Brendan looked around the room.

"I don't know...hey, do you still have your PokéNav?" May began to pull hers out of her pack.

"Yeah, I have it. Why, did Devon Corp. come out with an upgrade or something?" May began to press a couple buttons.

"No, not that I know of. But we never exchanged numbers, because back then we weren't exactly on friendly terms. So let's do that now!" May had her PokéNav on the "new entry" screen.

"Sounds good to me. Here's my number." With the press of a button, Brendan's PokéNav number appeared on the screen. May typed it in, and then Brendan did the same with her number.

"Now that we have each other's numbers, we can call each other at any time!" May began to bounce excitedly, but suddenly stopped. Before Brendan could ask, May covered his mouth with her hand.

"Listen carefully." May whispered. Straining his ears, he heard the sound of careful footsteps, and they were coming closer.

"It's Max. Wanna scare him?" May grinned as he nodded.

"Just make it sound like we're doing things that we shouldn't, if you know what I mean." May giggled as his face turned a bright red.

"Of course, we have to make it believable too." May moved so that she was sitting in his lap, facing him. If it were possible, Brendan's blush turned darker, causing May to giggle even more.

"Ready?" May placed her hands around his shoulders, and restrained a giggle as he nervously nodded.

"Oh Brendan, I love you SO much!" May said in a cheesy romantic voice.

"Hey, didn't mom tell you not to-" Max never finished that sentence. All he saw was May sitting in Brendan's lap, and they were facing each other. He ran down the hall, screaming at the top of his lungs.

When Max was out of eyesight, both Brendan and May burst into laughter. May was literally rolling on the floor, holding her sides. Brendan was in the same situation, but he was on the bed.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Norman asked, causing both of them to stop laughing. May continued giggling, but Brendan stopped laughing entirely.

"Don't worry, dad, we were just messing with Max. He was trying to listen in on us, so we made it look like we were kissing." May wiped a laughter-induced tear away.

"That better be the case, young lady, because your mother is hysterical now. I believe you should have a talk with her." Norman said in a stern voice.

"Okay," was all May said, while looking at the ground. She walked past her father, leaving Brendan behind.

"Now for you, Mr. Birch." Brendan swallowed whatever was in his mouth.

"Now, before I say anything, I must let you know that you aren't going to be punished in anyway." Brendan let out the breath that he had been holding.

"I thought you might have been worried about that. Now, why don't you and I have a talk?" Brendan took another breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Brendan, you can deny it all you want, but we both know that you have an interest in May that goes beyond friendship." Brendan looked at him with wonder.

"Well...yeah...but if you don't mind me asking...how did you know? I'm not that obvious, am I?" Norman laughed, causing Brendan to lower his head.

"No, you're pretty discreet about it. I knew you and May to be friends, but I had never considered that you liked her more than that. But when you dropped out of training so that she could win, that tipped me off. Well, that and a call from Professor Birch." Brendan's jaw dropped as low as it could.

"He...he told you? Rayquaza knows how many others he's told..." Norman waved off what he said.

"No, I'm the only one he told, trust me. It was about a conversation concerning you two, or that's how it started. Eventually we got to talking about what each of you has said about the other. Then he let it slip that, as he put it, you found May 'more interesting than other girls'. Someone else might say that was because you were rivals, but I know better than that." Brendan sighed once more.

"Well, I'm glad it was implied rather than just saying it." A smile appeared on Brendan's face.

"But we're going off topic. As you know, May's my first born child. She's a wonderful girl, and is as lovable as anyone could get. She's also very determined, and won't back down from anything. But most importantly, she's my little girl, and always will be. So I need you to promise me one thing, Brendan." Brendan knew this was coming, yet nothing could prepare him for it.

"W-what would that be?" Brendan tried to remain calm, but was having difficulty doing so.

"I want you to promise me, that when, not if, but when you two get together, that you will make sure she is always safe." Brendan smiled, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't promise that." Norman was shocked, but waited for Brendan to explain.

"And why would that be?" Brendan looked directly into Norman's eyes, something he had avoided doing ever since he arrived.

"I can't promise that I'll keep May safe, because a promise can be broken. Norman, I guarantee that no harm will ever reach your daughter, no matter what." Norman nodded his approval.

"Well put, Brendan. When you do take the next step, know that you have my full support." Brendan nodded his head.

"Thanks Norman, that means a lot." Brendan cringed slightly as he felt Norman slap his back.

"I felt that you needed to know that. Now let's head downstairs and check up on the girls. I'm sure they've just had a similar discussion." Brendan stood up, and followed Norman out the door, closing it as he exited.

* * *

"Am I clear?" Caroline stood with her arms crossed. 

"Yes ma'am..." May mumbled, her head hanging.

"Good. Now go play with your little brother until the turkey gets done cooking."

"We didn't miss anything, did we?" Norman said as he and Brendan came down the stairs. While Norman went over to his wife to share a private conversation, Brendan stayed by the stairs. He smiled at May, but she only gave a small smile before returning her attention to Max.

"What's wrong with her? I'll ask her about it later. If I can't make her feel better, then I know who can." Brendan reached into his back pocket, pulling out a premier ball. He smiled at it, knowing which Pokémon was inside. Before anyone could see it, he put the Pokéball back into his pocket where it was previously.

* * *

"Alright everyone, get washed up and get to the table!" Caroline called to everyone as she set the sliced turkey on the table beside all the other servings. 

"Who knew that a Professor Oak documentary could be so entertaining..." Brendan said while washing his hands.

"That's the highlight of my day. Even after I become a trainer and beat May in the league, I'll still watch that documentary."

"You guys have no life. And good luck beating me in the league, Max, because you're gonna need it." May dried off her hands and sat at the table, waiting for everyone else to sit down.

"Oh please, May. You might have beaten Steven, but that was pure luck, and you know it." Max flicked his hands dry, spraying May in the process. May dried herself off, but she didn't retaliate.

"I doubt it was luck, Max. Steven trains everyday, and never lets up. May won with skill." Brendan dried his hands off, and took the seat opposite of May.

"Brendan's right, Max. When she battled me, I barely had a chance. I believe the only Pokémon I took out was her Swablu, and that was because of level difference only. I'm sure that now Swablu's evolved into an Altaria, who could easily beat one of my Pokémon without a problem." Max opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly. Shaking his head, Max gave up the argument.

"Well, it seems that your debate is over, so let's say what we're thankful for. I'll go first." Caroline cleared her throat before proceeding. "I'm thankful for having such a wonderful husband, and the best children anyone could ask for. I'm also thankful that we decided to move here to Hoenn, as it seems everyone's lives have only gotten better." Caroline gave Norman a nod, and he began.

"It seems I'm next. Well, I am most thankful for my family, of course. My wife is the most caring and wonderful woman I have ever met. My daughter is beautiful by nature, and she's extremely skilled in using her Pokémon as well. My son is the smartest person I know, whose knowledge surpasses my own. I'm also thankful for having Brendan as a guest, as he's the son of one of the most famous professors in the world of Pokémon." Norman placed his hands on the table to show he was done.

"Going in order, I'm up next. I'm thankful for my family, my friends, and my Pokémon. My dad is a Gym Leader, which is something not very many kids can say. My mom is the best, because she knows what to do in any situation. If I have a question, then mom always has an answer. I'm also thankful for my little brother, Max. Even though we fight on a daily basis, I care for him very much." May took a breath before continuing.

"Though my friends are limited, I care for them as much as my family. Brendan Birch, probably one of the most important people in my life. If it weren't for the battles we had or some of the helpful items he gave me, then I doubt I'd be where I am today. Wally Wood, the boy whose starter was a Ralts. Though he was very sick when we met, his sickness cured up and he turned out to be one of the toughest opponents I've faced. He's also one of my best friends, and I'm glad that I know him. Though I have many other things I am thankful for, I believe that I've spoken for long enough." May took a moment to regain her lost breath.

"Thank you, May. First and foremost, I'm thankful for my family above all else. My dad's a powerful Gym Leader, and my mom's able to put up with the fights between my sister and me. I'm also thankful for living in this world of Pokémon, as-" Max forgot someone, and she was none too pleased about it.

"Hey, what about me?!" May reached over to hit Max, but her father stopped her.

"You're right, what about you, May? Only kidding. My sister and I have a habit of fighting, though that is the result of our personality differences. I really do care for her a lot, and I don't think I'd be the same if she weren't around. As I said earlier, I'm thankful for living in this world of Pokémon, because they are the most interesting beings in this world. They look and act like other creatures in this world, but are capable of much more. I don't know what our world would be like without Pokémon." Max closed his eyes when he finished.

"It seems that I'm next, and last. Well, first I must thank you all for having me over this evening. It is very generous of you, which I am extremely grateful for. I'm also thankful for being the son of Professor Birch, who is known for his research of Pokémon in their natural habitats, while the other three professors study Pokémon in a controlled environment. I'm also thankful for being able to know each one of you. During my short career as a trainer, I was able to meet May, who is one of the best trainers in the world of Pokémon, without a doubt. That was to be expected, as she is related to one of the best Gym Leaders in Hoenn, Mr. Maple. Max is the smartest kid I know, and his intelligence challenges my own. I'm sure that in a few years' time, he'll be as smart as the regional professors. While my time with Mrs. Maple has been shorter than with the rest of you, I know that she is a very kind and caring woman. And with that, I am finished." Brendan took a breath, as he didn't stop to do so while he was speaking.

"If everyone's done, then let's eat!" Norman announced.

In a matter of minutes, everyone's plate was filled with turkey slices, mashed potatoes topped with a home-made gravy, bread rolls, and sweet potatoes. Everyone repeated the process of filling their plates, emptying the contents into their bellies, and refilling the plate until they could eat no more.

Once everyone was full, there was no remainder of the meal that was on the table thirty minutes ago. The turkey was nothing more than a pile of bones, and the numerous serving dishes were empty, save for a few scraps that weren't worth the effort to salvage.

"I don't think I've ever been this full..." May groaned, leaning back in her chair.

"I think we can all say that..." Max tried to get out of his chair, but found the simple task more difficult than it should have been.

"Listen up, everyone. Just get your plates to the sink, don't worry about the rest of this. We can deal with it when our stomachs have had a chance to settle." Norman got out of his chair, and walked to the sink. Washing away the particles of food on the plate, he placed it in the sink. Caroline soon followed, as did Max and Brendan. May, however, remained in her chair, unwilling to move.

"May, c'mon, get up. Just get your plate in the sink, then you can go lay down." Brendan was answered with a shake of her head.

"Please, just do it, I'm too full to argue..." May shook her head again.

"You know what, fine. I'll do it. Lazy..." Brendan grabbed her plate, and placed it with the others in the sink.

"There, now get up. If you get to your bed, you can lay there all you want. So get up." May looked to him, but she merely shook her head again.

"I'm too full..." May groaned again, lying her head on the back of the chair.

"You're worse than lazy. You're...you're...whatever you are, it's worse than lazy." May smiled at the failed insult.

"But get up already..." May sat up, as if she were going to stand up. But then she leaned back again, much to Brendan's chagrin.

"You know what, I'm not gonna fight you anymore. I'm gonna make you get up." May looked at him with a curious look, wondering what he meant. She got her answer when he scooped her up in his arms, and held her bridal style. Her face flushed a deep shade of red, and she looked up to him, to see he was looking down to her.

"W-what are you doing?" May asked in an unsteady voice.

"I said I'd make you get up, didn't I?" May looked away.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think you'd do this..."

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Brendan stood at the base of the staircase. May gave him a death glare at what he said.

"Are you calling me fat?" She was ready to slap him, no matter what he said.

"No, you're very light. It's just that stairs aren't ideal when you've just filled your belly, and holding someone in your arms. As tired as I am, I'd have enough trouble climbing these stairs by myself. With you, there's a chance I could fall, and that's something that I can't let happen." May's anger was quickly extinguished.

"I'll hold onto the guide rail for you, so you'll keep you balance. And if you do slip, then only you'll fall if I'm holding the rail." Brendan smiled.

"Alright, then let's go." Brendan took a step up, and May held onto the rail, balancing Brendan as they made their way up the flight of stairs. After several minutes, and a handful of times where they nearly fell back down, they made it safely to the top, where Brendan carried May to her bedroom.

However, this action didn't go unnoticed. Max was pretending to gag, which earned him a smack from his mother. Rubbing the now sore spot, Max moved over to the couch, which became his bed for the night. After placing a blanket over Max, Caroline returned to Norman, who seemed to be the only one that wasn't about to pass out.

"Who would have guessed he would do something like that, for her?" Caroline sat in one of the nearby chairs.

"It was a surprise that he did that, but I'm more concerned with what he said before they climbed up." Norman leaned against the wall nearest Caroline.

"You mean the part when he said he couldn't let her fall?" Norman nodded.

"I knew he meant it, but seeing him prove it is something else." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" She sat upright, interested in what Norman had to say.

"Well, they have an interest in each other, we both know that. So Brendan and I had a little talk upstairs. When I asked him to promise to keep May safe, you know what he said?" Norman took a seat next to his wife.

"That he would keep her safe, forever and ever and all that mushy stuff, right?" Norman shook his head.

"Nope, he said he couldn't make that promise." Caroline blinked in confusion.

"What? Why in the world would he say that?" Norman chuckled.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. But he said he couldn't make that promise, because a promise can be broken. He said that he guaranteed that May would remain safe, no matter what. He also said it while keeping eye-contact, instead of looking away. So that's what I meant." Caroline gave a nod.

"Still, I don't feel comfortable with them in the same room together, by themselves." Norman put a hand to his forehead.

"Brendan wouldn't do anything that May wouldn't want. And even if they are involved like that, who are we to intervene? You and I were doing the same thing when we were that age." Caroline giggled as memories from years ago flooded her conscience.

"You're right, I guess I shouldn't have been so doubtful about Brendan. But if she winds up pregnant-"

"You still don't trust him, do you?" Caroline heaved a sigh.

"I do trust him, it's just that May's our daughter, and I hate seeing her grow up so fast. Before we know it, she's going to be packing her things and moving out, and then she's going to get married, and then-"

"You're getting a head of yourself. May's only fourteen, Caroline. It's going to be at least another four years before she moves out, and who knows when she'll get married." Caroline sighed again.

"It seems like it was just yesterday when she said she was going to Professor Birch's lab to get her first Pokémon. And in a year she became Champion, and she's kept her title for three years. As she gets older, the years pass by faster and faster..."

"She's growing up, and there's nothing we can do about it. All we can do is help her along the way." Caroline shook her head, not wanting to accept that May was growing up. Norman tried to reason with her, but found that his wife wasn't willing to listen to anything he had to say right now.

"We'll continue this some other time. Let's get you to bed." Caroline got up with Norman's help, and walked to the master bedroom with Norman following.

* * *

"So, are you going to sleep? You do look pretty tired." May nodded in response, her eyes closed. 

"Well then, I guess this is good-bye." May's eyes snapped open, and she sat up instantly.

"WHAT? Wait, I thought-" Sitting up quickly with a full stomach wasn't a good idea, as May just learned, and slowly lied down again.

"But I thought you said that you don't have to get back until Monday." May looked at him with a hurt expression, which he tried to avoid.

"Yeah, but my job never ends. Even if I spent all week long doing work, I'd still have more to do after the vacation. My job will only be completed when I have detailed report on the behavior patterns of every species of Pokémon in Hoenn. My dad has only completed twenty in all his years of research. It was good seeing you, May, but I really have to go. Who could have thought this would happen from a simple call." May's eyes lit up.

"Why did you call in the first place? You never did say why." Brendan ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, it was for your dad, but since I'm here, I might as well give it to you myself." Brendan pulled out the Premier Ball from his pocket. Enlarging it, he tossed it to May.

"What's this for? And what Pokémon's inside, if any?"

"This is a gift from Professor Birch and me for maxing out your Pokédex. With the information you provided with it, you've helped us greatly. And yes, there is a Pokémon in there. But I can guarantee that you've never seen this little guy before. But before you release the Pokémon, I suggest you sit up. He's quite affectionate, and will do anything to lay in someone's lap." May sat up, with Brendan sitting next to her.

Tossing the Pokéball lightly, a rather tiny Pokémon popped out. It was a dark blue on the top half, while its lower body was a cream color. On its back were several red spots, which soon began to spew flames. Looking up to the wielder of its Pokéball, the mysterious Pokémon announced its name;

"Cyndaquil!"

Just as Brendan said, it hopped up into May's lap, and began nuzzling her belly. May scratched the small fire-type's chin, which it seemed to enjoy very much. Cyndaquil rolled up into a ball, and eventually fell asleep on May's lap.

"Brendan, I don't know how to thank you." Brendan shook his head.

"You don't need to thank me. This is your gift for helping the researchers. Sure, it took a bit to find and capture him, but he's rightfully yours. And besides, I-" Brendan was cut off by a pair of lips pressed onto his. He tried to pull away, but she held him in place. After several failed attempts of trying to get her to let go, Brendan finally felt her break contact.

"Now we're even."

"No we aren't, because Cyndaquil made it even. So now what do I have to do?" Brendan groaned.

"Don't fight me this time."

"What-" Before he had a chance to realize what she meant, their lips were pressed together once more. Giving in to her wish, Brendan placed his arms on her back, pulling her closer. He pulled too much, though, and Cyndaquil tumbled off of May's lap. As payback, Brendan and May were given a flamethrower. Though it wasn't that powerful because the Cyndaquil was only a baby, it was more than enough to burn their clothing. After getting its revenge, Cyndaquil curled into a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

That kiss became more than a kiss, and that's the best way to put it. In the end, everyone was happy.

* * *

"Wow...that was amazing..." May said, having regained some of her energy. 

"Yeah...no kidding." Brendan kept his arms wrapped around her.

"Don't tell me that's going to be the last time we do that." May rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh no, of course not. I'd love to do this every day, but I'll only do it when you want to." Brendan felt May smile.

"Good. But you wanna know something?" Brendan looked down to her as best he could.

"What?" She looked up to him, her smile still intact.

"I don't need Christmas, this is the best present I've ever gotten."

"Cyndaquil!" The Pokémon woke up with a yawn.

"And you too, Cyndaquil."

* * *

Well, there's BlackWhole's Thanksgiving Special! Yes, it is late, but that's because I've been dealing with other stuff. And besides, this thing's a monster of a chapter. According to Microsoft Word '03, this thing is sixteen pages. And it only took me a full day to write! I feel good about myself. :D 

This was Hoennshipping, and for a reason; I highly dislike Wally. View profile for more info on that.

But for those of you eighteen or older; there is also a 'dirty' version of this one-shot, but it's available only on a site for adults. If you wish to view that version, then PM me, E-mail, etc. I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.

-+-Black Whole-+-

Oh, and that "complete" tag might change if enough people threaten to kill me if I don't make a sequel. :P

I've added a poll to my profile page concerning this one-shot. It's gonna be open until 12:00 AM, Sunday November 25. In other words, until this day ends.


End file.
